


You Can't Run

by anajoyy



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Allusion to smut, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut, SnowBaz, lol, og ffn post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anajoyy/pseuds/anajoyy
Summary: short little blurb about simon and baz's first time :)))





	

“You can’t run. You can’t avoid trying it altogether.” Baz’s face is too close too mine, and I can smell him and his breath, and will I combust? I just might.

“I know I can’t. I know I’ll have to do it at some point, but I just…” I tug my shirt back over my head and fall face-down into the pillow.

Baz’s hands are warm as they run over my back, and I feel him rest his cheek on top of my shirt.

“Have you done this before?” I ask into the pillow, turning my head so that I can breathe properly.

Baz chuckles, running his tongue over his teeth a few times before answering. 

“Done what, exactly?” _Bloody wanker._

I gesture wildly with my hands and stutter for a bit, trying to find the right words.

“You know! This, the whole, you know, 2 people thing? Sex! Have you had sex with a guy before, Baz? Because I haven’t, and it’s fucking terrifying.” I half-yell, and Baz breathes in quietly before nodding. He sits up next to me, resting his head a bit above mine.

“Do you want to?” He questions me. _Crowley, yes, I do._

I nod.

Baz’s lips are on mine, pressing hard, and I push back against him, fighting the urge to get on top of him. If I got on top of him, I’d have to continue from there, and I’m utterly clueless in that regard, and…

I try to think about what Baz would say to me. He’d say for me to, for Morganna’s sake, stop thinking and kiss him, and so I do. It’s one go the few things I’m good at, anyway.

Only a few seconds after my tongue is in his mouth and my hand is tangled in his ebony hair, I feel a warm hand on my lower stomach, drifting dangerously close to…uncharted territory.

Baz kisses me harder, probably to try and calm me down, and I sink into him more.

This, him, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, is everything I need right now.


End file.
